


Encounter

by caricaturecat



Series: Bookstore Universe [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ableism, F/F, First Meetings, Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), Mute Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), One Shot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Pre-Relationship, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Swearing, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Trans Female Character, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caricaturecat/pseuds/caricaturecat
Summary: Frisk makes a new friend.





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as Bad Day, just focused on two specific characters. This is pre-relationship so don't worry about that!

Frisk felt an uncomfortable feeling in their chest. The cashier, her name tag said Brittany, sneered at them, as if daring them to show their fear.

"Well? You going to order, little girl?" The feeling grew, gripping their very soul. They shakily typed in their order and slid their phone across the counter. Brittany's sneer only grew, the beautiful red lipstick reminding Frisk more and more of blood. Shark or vampire? Neither, both were too cool to be associated with her. "Ha! Can't even speak? Too scared to?" Their phone was roughly shoved back across the counter, making a slight scraping noise as the plastic case was pushed against the wood. Frisk snatched it back up, resisting the urge to hold it protectively against their chest. "Wait! Wait, you must be Frisk! My apologies, little girl." Frisk bit their lip, not wanting to cause a scene over pronouns. "What would you like to order?" Frisk hastily unlocked their phone again and slid it across the counter again. The woman looked at it and then leaned across the counter, speaking in a low voice."Get out of my store. NOW. We don't serve your kind." She practically threw the phone at Frisk with a mumbled "monster fucker".

Frisk lowered their head and put their phone back in their pocket, preparing to get out of there as quickly as possible. At least that was the plan, until someone behind them spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Frisk froze as this person, with an amazing braided ponytail of pure white, carefully maneuvered around them, respectful of their space, to slam their hands against the counter. Frisk jumped, as did several patrons. The woman uttered a low, very very angry, "What the fuck?"

"Please, ma'am, don't use that language here, this is a family establishment." Brittany seemed nervous, looking around for some sort of escape or help.

Frisk took a moment to observe the newcomer. They reminded Frisk of Undyne in a way and that made Frisk smile slightly but they hid it as soon as the cashier narrowed her eyes at them.

"A family establishment you say?" The person grew a grin and turned around. Frisk saw blinding white hair, green eyes, and dark lipstick drawn up into a dangerous smile. "Listen up! Brittany here," she pointed at the cashier, "refused to serve someone due to a disability! Does that sound very family friendly to you?" Murmurs filled the cafe, but many people chose to just stare down at their tables instead of engaging. "How about the fact that she refused to serve someone due to them being associated with monsters? Does that sound very fair? Very 'family friendly'." Louder murmurs this time.

"Ma'am, can you please keep your voice down?" Brittany looked so nervous, Frisk could almost see the anime style drop of sweat. 

"Me? Keep my voice down? UN-FUCKING-LIKELY!" She lowered her voice though, and stared the cashier dead in the eyes. "This is your only warning. There are regulations to make sure that people like you don't get too cocky. So fix your attitude or I will do it for you. Do you understand, Brittany?" The cashier nodded fast. "Great!"

Leaving the cashier looking stunned, the mystery woman grabbed Frisk's wrist. "Come on, there are better places out there." She led Frisk outside and down the street before letting go of their wrist. "Are you ok?"

Frisk nodded, a grin slowly growing. 'That was awesome!' They signed but the woman shook her head. 

"Sorry, Frisk, I don't know sign language. Seems like you've got a pretty good system with your phone though! I don't mind waiting if you want to type anything out." The woman smiled lopsidedly and Frisk smiled, grabbing their phone again. 

'Thank you for that. I could've handled it, but that was awesome! You already know this, but I'm Frisk. What's your name?' Frisk typed out the message before handing her the phone. While she read it, Frisk examined her. Three ear piercings, but only in the right ear, choker, dogtags, leather jacket, blood red tank top, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. Undyne would love her.

She handed the phone back with a smile. "You are very welcome Frisk. My name is Zenith. They, them for you right?" Frisk nodded with a huge toothy grin, which made Zenith chuckle. "She or they for me!" Zenith extended their hand to Frisk. "Wanna go somewhere with a little less bigotry? My treat." 

Frisk hesitated then placed their hand in Zenith's, smiling brightly. They walked along for a while before stopping in front of a familiar door. Grillby's. 

"I, um, I know you've probably been here a lot, but it's the first thing that came to mind." Zenith gave a shy smile before Frisk dragged her new friend inside.

"Heya, kiddo, who's this?" Sans, unsurprisingly, was sitting at his usual spot at the counter. 

"The name's Zenith." Zenith introduced with a wave. 

'She gave a cashier a bad time for being mean.' Frisk said with a wink. Sans' smile grew bigger.

"She was a bitch." Zenith shrugged, sitting next to Sans and Frisk at the counter, Sans giving a silent signal to Grillby. "She was being an ableist piece of shit and also very anti-monster."

"Still, that's cool of you to step in." Sans extended his hand lazily. "The name's Sans. Sans the skeleton."

Zenith shook his hand and the three set to talking.

 

'Thank you again.' Frisk wrote as they said goodbye after six orders of fries, approximately three hours.

Zenith shrugged with a smile. "Don't mention it. Anyone would be lucky to have a family like yours. I know that I wish I had one." She shook her head as if to clear it, and smiled with a renewed brightness. "That's besides the point. I'll see you around, Frisk." With a wave, she walked down the street into the distance.

Frisk smiled slightly. They were sure that they would see her again soon. And they were looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please comment and kudo it. Also check out my other works and do the same for them!


End file.
